The Otherside
by The-Rogue-Phoenix
Summary: After their deaths Luigi and Waluigi remain ghosts, unsure of exactly why they died. They want to return to the living and gain the help of some of Luigi's ghostly friends. 2009 rewrite


**The Otherside.**

**Author Note: **Hi guys, Rogue_Phoenix here. This is a story I started to write just over 6 years ago. It was originally wrote under the name Melody Pianissima, I lost both password and email for that account so 3 years later I created this account. This was my favourite story from that account so I'm now going to resurrect. I hope you enjoy it as much as I have bringing it back ^_^

**Summary:**After their deaths Luigi and Waluigi remain ghosts, unsure of exactly why they died. They want to return to the living and gain the help of some of Luigi's ghostly friends.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own any of the characters, whom are from the Mario and Luigi's Mansion games respectively.

**1. The Beginning**

The Mushroom Kingdom church was usually a lonely and quiet place. However today was a different story. Many of the Kingdoms people had came out in force to pay their respects to a highly regarded person, a person whom they all came to love and cherish. A freshly dug grave awaited it's coffin. People gathered around the graveside to prepare to say goodbye. The Princess Peach stood side by side with her long time partner as he stood in a sorrowful silence. The Princess Daisy silently wept as she thought about all the important and random things she'd miss out on.

Today was the day they buried Luigi Mario. The younger brother of Mario, Partner of Daisy, Friend of Peach and friend to many. There was also someone else who was never going to be around. Luigi's long time rival and cousin Waluigi, is now also deceased. The coffin that encased Luigi's lifeless body was lowered into the ground and words were said. Down at the graveside it was Daisy's turn to speak, which she did so with tears. As she spoke she felt a cold shiver rip through the proceedings and stopped talking for a moment. She looked at the crowd and gave a dry little laugh.

"It's almost as though he's here with me now," She said with a sniffle. After that small sentence she stepped down and rejoined her friends. Little did she know it, but Daisy wasn't half far from the truth. Two other people had tagged along to watch the funeral.

"Flaming hell, this is so boring!" Whined Waluigi.

"Shush, you didn't have to come!" Retorted Luigi ruefully.

"Don't tell me your actually enjoying your own funeral?" Waluigi asked with a smirk.

"You went to yours, didn't you?" Luigi asked feeling slightly hard done by. It was bad enough to be dead but to be dead at the same time as Waluigi. It wasn't good.

"Yes but I wanted to see if any one actually went," Waluigi conceded. It was true; he had gone along the previous day, only to be slightly disappointed.

"Anyone go?" Luigi queried.

"Nope," Waluigi said scowling, folding his arms.

"Not even Wario?" Luigi asked in surprise.

"Heck did he! No free food. He's come to yours though I see! Look!" Waluigi said angrily. Luigi guessed he was a little hurt by his brother's rejection. And he was right, Wario was indeed there.

"But there's no free food," Luigi said thoughtfully. Instantly he regretted saying it because Waluigi glared at him.

"Oh great. Superb! My own brother fails to turn up to my funeral but sees it fit to go to yours?" He ranted on. In annoyance he went to punch a near by tree but fell straight through it. He stood up right again and scowled.

"I hate being a ghost and I hate being dead!" He whined. Luigi rolled his eyes.

"Why couldn't I have crossed over?" He moaned. Luigi thought he had a reasonable answer to this.

"Well I suppose heaven didn't allow you cause your cruel, rude, bitter, angry, spiteful, nasty, almost evil..." He stopped listing things when he saw Waluigi's irate face.

"Oh and you couldn't fit into Hell because basically your just a rip off evil guy," Luigi concluded with a grin. Being a ghost Waluigi couldn't actually hurt him.

"Excuse me? Rip off?.." Waluigi said taken aback.

"Yeah! You're just like Wario, but he hit the scene first," Luigi told him. He received a stern glare.

"Need I mention Mario?" Waluigi argued. Luigi quietened down.

"Besides all that's a load of crap. You're a ghost and you were a goody two shoes! So explain that?" Waluigi said triumphantly. Luigi thought it over.

"Perhaps we're not finished on this planet yet? Perhaps we have greater things in store?" Luigi said, Waluigi just snorted with laughter. Luigi shook his head and glanced back over to the funeral. Everyone had gone. He glared at Waluigi and stomped off to find them.

They had a small trek to Peach's castle where apparently a wake was being held. Luigi wanted to go over to Daisy. To be near her, just to see her. He was about to go over and sit near her, even though he knew she couldn't hear him or see him. Waluigi interrupted him.

"Hey, isn't that your boyfriend E. Gadd?" Waluigi asked with a smirk.

"What? He's not my…oh forget it. Yes it is. Why?" Luigi answered hotly.

"Cause he could bring us back to life. If he can put ghosts into paintings surely he could help us? I-do-not-want-to-be-dead-any-longer-got-that!" Waluigi said through gritted teeth. If Luigi wanted to play about being dead then that was fine, but Waluigi wasn't going to sit there.

"He probably could if he wanted to, but he might be tempted just to stick you in a painting," Luigi said.

"Fine, be like that. But when I'm alive again don't expect me to send any messages to Daisy!" Waluigi snapped as he left Luigi where he was. He marched straight over to where the Professor was standing. Luigi shook his head and swiftly followed.

When he caught up with his rival, Luigi had to hold back a bit of laughter as he watched Waluigi try to get the Professor to notice him. Finally he could hold it in no more.

"And what are you laughing at!" He snapped.

"Seriously? You are a bit of a plank. You're a ghost, he cant hear you or see you, fool," Luigi said grinning at his rivals obvious stupidity.

"Oh shut up," Waluigi huffed.

"I have an idea though," Luigi murmured thoughtfully.

"Which is?"

"We go to my mansion and it's quite possible the ghosts that live there can help us out in contacting the professor! I'm sure Melody, Slim or someone could be of assistance," Luigi told him.

"Fine lets go!" Waluigi said, thinking that for once Luigi was of some use.

"Wait, I want to see Daisy first," Luigi said sadly looking over at his loved one. Waluigi scowled.

"Well you've seen her let's go!" He whined impatiently.

"But what if she forgets me?" Luigi asked sadly.

"She can't see you now so it makes no difference. Besides if she really is your true love she'll never forget you, idiot, now come on!" Waluigi answered. Luigi nodded and followed him out of Peach's castle and into the sunlight.

"Argh, I hate sunny days!" Waluigi whined again. Luigi shot him a quick glare.

"C'mon then lets head to the mansion," Luigi said as he started to walk off. Waluigi quickly followed. It took them a while to get there and Waluigi moaned all the way. Luigi silently asked the lord why of all people did he have to be stuck with him.

After a long walk they reached the Mansion. Luigi hadn't been there for about two weeks. He'd been dead and stuck with Waluigi. He walked through the wall, which he found to be an odd experience. The door at Peach's castle was open so he hadn't needed to walk thought walls, much to his relief.

"This place is yours!" Waluigi asked incredulously. Luigi nodded. The first ghost they came across was Shivers. He had a double take when he saw Luigi. He then smiled warmly and bowed down in greeting.

"Master Luigi! You're back!" The ghost said happily. He then looked at Luigi a little bit harder and tried to figure out what was different.

"Hmm, You've had your hat cleaned?" He asked. Luigi grinned and shook his head.

"Shoes polished?"

"Hair cut?" He carried on trying to guess.

"He's dead you fool!" Cried Waluigi. Luigi shot him another angry glance.

"Oh my, Master Luigi! I am sorry!" Shivers said feeling a little embarrassed.

"That's alright Shivers and please call me Luigi. By the way is Melody around?" Luigi asked looking up the stairs in hope. Shivers nodded and called for Melody. A female's voice beckoned them to go into the music room. Shivers lead them to the music room. Waluigi whined a bit more about women, music and his dislike for both. Luigi instantly told him to shut up.

The three of them entered the music room to find Melody on the piano. Melody had long blonde hair and wore a pink nightshirt. Upon hearing the three enter her music room Melody spun round and smiled, happy to see Luigi.

"Hey Luigi! You're home!" She cried in a singsong tone. Waluigi rolled his eyes.

"I learnt a new song for the piano!" She cried merrily.

"Excellent. You'll have to play it for me later. But listen we have a small problem..." Luigi told the music-loving ghost.

"I think you'll find it's quite a large problem! You know? Seeing as we are dead!" Waluigi said annoyed. It was the first time he'd spoken in front of Melody. Melody eyed him curiously.

"Oh! And who is this over grown pixie?" Melody asked Luigi with a frown.

"Over grown what!" Waluigi snapped. Luigi tried to conceal his smirk.

"Are you deaf or something? I get a real bad vibe about you," Melody said testily. Waluigi glared at her and pointed at the piano.

"It's seems I'm not the only one who's deaf!" He bit back. Melody floated over to him with a curled up fist. Thinking she couldn't hurt him Waluigi stood there looking smug. However Melody had been in the ghost world long enough to concentrate on hitting objects that she punch Waluigi straight in the nose. He looked at her in shock as she return to her seat in front of the piano.

"Right erm, I'll leave you to it Master Luigi," Shivers said as he scurried out the door.

"Calm it you two," Luigi said, both warring ghosts looked at him. Melody nodded but Waluigi scowled.

"Right Melody, this is my cousin Waluigi," Luigi told her, Melody nodded.

"Right then, Luigi what can I do for you?" She asked nicely with a sweet smile.

"Well see, the thing is only you ghosts can see us. Humans can't and we need you to get in contact with the Professor for me," Luigi explained.

"That's odd," Melody thought out loud.

"What's odd Melody?" Luigi asked curiously.

"Well, it's just uncommon for the dead to stay behind as ghosts and not been seen by anyone, that's all," She answered

"Really?" Waluigi said sarcastically. Melody glared at him, ignoring him she looked at Luigi.

"There must be a reason for it, but any way I shall contact the Professor when he gets back from where ever he is," She said.

"The Professor is at my wake as we speak," Luigi said with a wry grin. Melody looked at him in pity.

"We'll just have to wait then," She sighed. The three ghosts stayed in the music room waiting for the Professor to return.


End file.
